You know i love you, right?
by Justjessx1x
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A little Claire/Shane love on Valentines Day. Reviews Please xx


"You know I love you right?" Shane murmured quietly as he and Claire laid in the darkness together.

"Yeah why?" Claire sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows to see his face better.

"I'm not the best at knowing when to say it. I just sort of expect you to know how much you mean to me." Shane admitted to her.

"I know Shane. You mean everything to me and I love you, and I know you love me." Claire told him.

"I still think you should hear it more often. I stand there and wonder how I ever got so lucky, to get a girl like you to fall for me, but I never really tell you that." Shane held her hand tight, as if afraid to let go.

"You don't have to tell me. I know. I can_ feel _it. I can feel it every time you kiss me; every time we lay together like this; every time you smile at me; hell, even when you just look at me. I know it Shane." He couldn't help but smile. This was where he belonged. Here, with his girl in his arms.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked her.

"I don't really know. I don't think so; you make your own destiny." She answered him. He shook his head.

"I believe in it. I believe that your life is planned from the beginning to the end." She looked at him carefully.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because it's impossible for some things to be just coincidences," he answered her.

"Like what?"

"Like you coming here. It isn't a coincidence that my soulmate was sent to this godforsaken town, in nowhere Texas. Things like that don't just happen." Claire smiled, leaning on his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Soulmate eh? Is that what I am?" Shane could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"I couldn't imagine life with anyone else. I want to marry you one day; have a couple of mini heartbreakers and brain boxes with you. And I probably wouldn't have survived the past two years without you. You give me something to look forward to and I never had that before. You make me want to live." He loved the fact that he could tell her this. That he could tell her anything he wanted to without hesitation.

"I don't want to be without you Shane… ever." She whispered.

"You won't be without me. Nothing could drag me away from you Claire." He said, as sincerely as he could. Claire had never heard him this serious.

"Good. Because whatever tried to drag you away from me would be getting its arse kicked from here to London." Shane chuckled.

"You know what scares me about that is the fact you are not joking. Crazy girl." He kissed the top her head and wrapped his arm around her. Safe.

They lay there in silence for a little while, content to just be with each other. Because this was the true definition of love, being able to lie with each other, not talking, and hear a million things from the other. Claire was convinced that she spent that long listening to the steady beat of Shanes heart, her own was now in complete sync with his. And Shane knew he would never mistake the feel of Claire's velvet soft skin as someone else's.

It was little things the two of them had become accustomed to that made their love seem more real. If Shane felt a chill in the air, moments later Claire would pull a cover over the two of them. If Claire was nervous or scared, Shane would hold her hand tight. They didn't need to speak anymore. They just knew. They knew they loved each other more than anything.

"I went to see your dad the other day." Shane told her. She frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"I told him how much I love you. I told him I would die for you." He said.

"Again, why?" She questioned again.

"He still doesn't like me you know. After everything he still thinks I'm going to hurt you." His voice was tight, thinking of Mr. Danvers. Who was he to question what Shane felt for his girlfriend? What he would do for his girlfriend?

"It's a good thing I don't care what he thinks of you then isn't it." Shane felt a little happier at Claire's response, but he was still tense.

"I was trying to show him that I could look after you. I was trying to prove that you are the only thing that matters to me." Claire laughed at her boyfriend.

"How'd he take it?" She asked.

"He gets that we are going to be together whether he wants us to be or not. He gets that no matter what we are going to be in love. I think I'm earning some respect." He told her. She nodded her head as she moved to lie on the pillow instead of him. He smiled at her and got up, moving towards his chest of drawers. He fumbled around a bit before turning to her. "That's why he gave me permission to do this."

Claire sat up slowly as she watched her boyfriend drop to one knee in front of his bed. She held her breath as he presented her with the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.

"I suck at almost everything; but I will be everything for you…forever. Marry me?" He held the ring out to her and waited anxiously for her reply.

"You're being serious right now? Not joking or anything?" She asked him. He shook his head and let out a chuckle.

"I'm serious Claire. Marry me… please?" She nodded her head slowly and he pushed the ring on her finger.

"Yes…" She breathed as he kissed her slowly.

When she pulled back, she looked at the ring on her finger.

"We are going to get married." She said, almost in shock.

"Yeah Claire; me and you forever right?" He whispered. She nodded her head and kissed him again.

They lied back in Shane's bed and his fingers traced over her hand and ring. They kissed some more held each other as tight as possible, neither willing to let go.

"You were right Shane," Claire told him.

"About what?" He questioned her.

"We weren't a coincidence. This was meant to happen." Shane smiled and brushed his lips over her forehead.

"You know I love you right?" He said. She giggled.

"That's how all this started; when you asked me that."

"Well I do; love you I mean. Happy Valentine's day Claire Danv…Collins." He said grinned and Claire couldn't help but join in with him.

**A/N – Little Shane and Claire love on Valentine's Day never went a miss.**

**This was so cheesy but never mind: )**

**Remember to review and I'll love you forever.**

**Love always…Justjessx1x**


End file.
